suffering_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Tycho Katarn
Biography Tycho Katarn, currently the forward scout of the esteemed Basilisk Company, was not always on the right side of the law, and quite so not always on the right side of King Anthony Woo's favor. Revolution at Dale Glen A man living a simple life can only be pushed so hard, so when one of the Kings under-barons, Baron Gollo began forcibly "relieving" the citizens of Tycho's village, Dale Glen, of the burden of having to keep track of all of their gold and valuables, he took to the streets to try and put a stop to it. Tycho's crusade started out simple enough, some back alley brawling here, some breaking and entering there, just to reclaim what was rightfully NOT the Baron's. Before he knew it he had a small crew of trusted men and women, which enabled him to devise ever grander schemes of making the Baron very, very angry. Opportunities came here and there, and Tycho not being one to miss a chance to ruin the Barons dinner plans, usually seized them. Soon, the group got word that none other than King Anthony Woo himself would be visiting the Glen, to check up on Baron Gollo and the villagers, as Kings often do. "This is it boys! This will be our finest hour!" Howled Tycho once hearing the news from his trusted messenger. "We can finally make the Baron look like the fool he is, in front of the King no less!" This was the chance they'd be waiting for, not only could they quite possibly remove the baron from power, they could just as easily let the King know what they all really thought of him and his ridiculous taxes. The day came where the Baron and King Woo were meeting in the village center. Everything was going fine, the Baron, nervous as always, expected something to happen, and happen it did. From the rooftops, like lightning, Tycho and his men rained down, each armed with a gallon of marmalade and a sack of feathers. They made it to the Baron before the guards had time to stop picking their noses, the great round bastard was covered head to toe, looking like the biggest goose you'd ever seen. King Woo, at first shocked, snapped out of it and gave a great big bellowing laugh. "That's the first time this twit has ever put me in a good mood!" said the King. "Yes, your highness and I'm sorry to say but you're next" Tycho replied, solemnly. "My boy whats gotten your feathers ruffled? Heh" The king asked. "We're quite sick of the baron carrying out your orders to tax the ever loving hell out of us, that’s why we've been at war with this great big twit for the past year!". “Ridiculous taxation?” Woo questioned, “I’ve fought tooth and nail with my council to ensure a fair rate for my entire kingdom. Here, take a look at this mandate” Tycho looked over the document thoroughly, “Hm seems our rotund ruler here has been taking us to the cleaners for some time now.” “Yes,” King Woo said “it appears that way. I thought I knew him better. It pains me to know that such a snake could have been led here by my hand. He will be dealt with, harshly. In the meantime, I cannot replace the gold and goods he had pilfered and pissed away, but please, take what my caravan has, it should help, and soon I will send additional relief back here to Dale Glen to help your people.” The King and Tycho shook hands. Joining The Royal Army Following Tycho's efforts to expose the corrupt Baron, King Woo approached Tycho with an offer. “You know, my new friend, my old comrade Jecht Valhalla is looking for strong upstanding citizens to train, it would do my Kingdom a great honor if you would consider joining them in the Royal Military.” And so, Tycho left the dealings of Dale Glen to his team, who the King appointed as the new village council, so he could travel to the capital and fight for the rights of the people.